소년의 편지 The boy's letter Inconnu à cette adresse
by watashi-no-hanashi
Summary: DBSK yunjae, Os AU d'un genre assez special, une séparation forcée et un échange de lettre


Avant-propos:

_**Premièrement**_

Je ne rapporte cette fiction semi-epistolaire à aucune période de l'histoire, vous pouvez choisir vous-même la période que vous inspire les mots et même la situer dans un futur hypothétique (mais loin d'être souhaitable) si cela vous chante.

Je ne veux pas porter un poids historique sur cet écrit.

_**Deuxièmement**_

Je voulais garder ces deux-là parce que dans ce genre de contexte, c'est eux que je trouve le plus crédible, donc j'ai décidé d'inverser les âges en vieillissant notre cher auteur de 4 ans par rapport à son correspondant, pour lui en donner 23 au début de l'écriture de ses lettres et donc 19 au second qui est alors légalement mineur.

_Le texte s'inspire d'une chanson de JYJ qui a donné son nom à l'ecrit et que vous pouvez écouter en même temps._

A bit sad maybe and sooo simple-minded -_- ... sorry ~~

* * *

><p><span>JUILLET<span>

Mon amour,

Je suis à peine parti, mais tu me manques déjà. Mais à mon âge, je me dois de servir ma patrie avec mes frères, je n'ai pas le droit de m'y soustraire. Mon seul regret est d'avoir été affecté bien trop loin de toi. J'ai l'impression que l'on m'a arraché le cœur, mais je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas eu à venir. Il fait chaud, j'aurai aimé profiter du soleil de fin d'été avec toi. Nous avons eu des instructions, je lutterai pour le pays, pour toi, pour pouvoir te revoir. Je m'excuse je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour t'écrire, mais je voulais le faire au plus vite.

Je t'aime.

_Ton Yunho, pour toujours._

AOUT

Mon amour,

J'ai bien reçu ta lettre, cela a été le rayon de soleil de ma journée. Tu as toujours été mon rayon de soleil. Les journées ici sont ternes et épuisantes. Nous restons à la caserne la plupart du temps, mais l'entrainement est éprouvant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons rester à l'arrière. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je me nourris correctement. Tu n'es pas obligé de t'inquiéter autant. Je suis désolé de t'écrire si peu, mais nos billets ont un nombre de mots limité, c'est dommage pourtant, j'aurai tellement de choses à te dire...

Je t'aime.

_Ton Yunho._

SEPTEMBRE

Amour,

J'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui, mon voisin de chambré devait se marier. Il est propriétaire d'une petite ferme viticole dans le sud, il voulait se marier avec la période de récolte. Il m'a dit que c'est ce qu'ils avaient prévu avec sa fiancée. Du moins c'était le cas avant de recevoir sa convocation. Il n'a fait que pleurer. J'ai pensé à toi et j'ai failli faire de même. Je me suis retenu. Tout le monde souffre, je le sais. Je suis heureux que tu sois plus jeune, que ton âge t'ait épargné de m'imiter si tôt. Je ne l'aurai pas supporté. Peut-être qu'ainsi cet abominable conflit prendra fin avant que tu n'aies à ton tour à rejoindre les rangs.

Prends soin de toi mon amour.

_Ton Yunho_

OCTOBRE

Mon Coeur,

Cela fait bien plusieurs mois que je suis parti. Bien trop de jours sombres en ton absence à mon goût. J'ai cru comprendre que nous allions bientôt rejoindre les lignes actives. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. J'ai enfin l'impression que je vais enfin servir à quelque chose, que notre séparation n'a pas été vaine. Mais quelque part même si je sais qu'en tant qu'homme je ne devrais pas, pourtant j'ai peur. Dans ces moments, ta présence à mes côtés m'a toujours rassurée. Elle me manque. J'aimerais tellement ressentir encore une fois la chaleur de ton étreinte. Ton réconfort.

Je t'aime.

_Yunho._

DECEMBRE

Mon Jaejoong,

Je m'excuse d'avoir pris si longtemps à te répondre. J'ai reçu tardivement ta lettre. Nous changeons régulièrement de camps pour ne pas faire face aux bombardiers. J'ai déjà de la chance de pouvoir encore trouver de quoi t'écrire. Tu sais, j'ai tué un homme pour la première fois. C'est horrible. Ça paraît si simple d'ôter la vie. Une simple pression sur la gâchette. Je le revois tomber devant mes yeux. Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Mes rêves si doux sont peuplés de coups de fusils, des cris d'hommes et des moteurs d'avions. Je suis fatigué. Je n'en peux plus. Les jours passent et c'est de pire en pire. Oui je mange … parfois. Les rations ont diminué, l'eau se fait rare et cela fait bien trois semaines que nous n'avons pas pu nous raser. Heureusement que tu ne me vois pas comme ça. Tu serais déçu j'en suis sûr. J'ai besoin de toi, tu le sais ? Oh, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année. La première que je ne passerai pas avec toi. Ne pleure pas. Je t'aimerai toujours. Joyeux Noël.

_Yunho. _

JANVIER 

Mon Boojae,

Comment va la vie à Busan ? Le temps est-il plus doux ? Je crois me rappeler que le froid se montre plus clément vers là-bas. J'ignore si c'est le climat occidental ou la crainte constante des avions de chasse ennemis, mais le ciel est constamment couvert du nuage noir de la terreur. C'est bizarre, mais on s'y fait. On apprend à éviter les chasseurs comme on éviterait un orage de campagne. Il fait froid. Nous dormons dehors. À cause de mes tremblements j'ai du mal à tenir mon crayon, mais pour toi, je suis prêt à lutter de tout mon cœur. Tu sais ici, la vie est rude, mais je ne m'en plaindrai pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Je suis loin d'être le plus à plaindre. Ton absence est la plus dure à mes yeux.

Tu as eu vingt ans ce mois-ci pas vrai ? Te voilà un vrai adulte. Non je n'oublie pas, je ne peux pas. J'espère que tu n'auras pas à rejoindre nos troupes. Bon anniversaire mon amour.

_Ton Yunho. _

FEVRIER

Jaejoong,

Hier une des unités a été attaquée. Nous n'avons plus de nouvelle. Le lieutenant dit qu'il n'y a probablement aucun survivant. Je les ai quittés avant-hier Jaejoong ! Ils sont partis comme tous les autres jours … pour ne jamais revenir. Comment une telle chose est possible ! Je ne dois pas pleurer, mais mes larmes coulent toutes seules. Nous savions tous avant de venir, mais personne n'imaginait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ce genre de massacre. Un bataillon entier a disparu en l'espace d'une nuit. Personne ne peut savoir ce que c'est vraiment sans y être. J'espère que tu ne sauras jamais. J'aurais aimé ne pas savoir. Quoi qu'il arrive garde à l'esprit que je serai toujours tien. Je t'aime. Vraiment, je t'aime ! Tu le sais, mais je me dois de te le dire. Tu ne dois jamais m'oublier d'accord ? Jamais. Tu sais que mes sentiments, eux, ne changeront jamais.

_Yunho_

MARS

Jaejoong,

Nous devons rejoindre les troupes de l'autre côté de la ligne de front. J'ai l'impression que c'est une mission suicidaire, mais nous ne pouvons pas contredire les ordres. Les dissidents ne font pas plus long feu que les ennemis par ici. La froideur des tireurs d'élite est redoutables. D'ailleurs une de nos collègue a été torturé. C'est horrible, vraiment. Je ne croyais pas ça possible, pas contre l'un des notre. J'ai cru comprendre qu'on l'accusait d'être homosexuel. J'ai été paralysé longtemps à cette nouvelle, mais j'aurai dû me douter de cette possibilité. Ne m'en veux pas d'être un homme si peu fiable, mais je dois t'avouer que je suis terrifié. Peur de leur réaction s'ils découvrent notre relation, peur de cette mission, peur de mourir …

Demain, je penserai à toi. Quoi qu'il arrive garde le sourire, je t'en prie.

_Yunho._

AVRIL

Jaejoong,

Je suis toujours en vie. Je ne sais pas à quel dieu je dois ce miracle, mais j'ai survécu. Mais pour combien de temps encore … Depuis quelques jours, il y a du remue-ménage dans l'équipe logistique. On nous tient à l'écart mais je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe. J'ai entendu dire qu'il contrôlait certains courriers. Si c'est vrai, il va falloir faire attention. J'ai vu que tu avais pleuré sur ta dernière lettre, ne recommence pas ou je m'en voudrais. J'aime ton rire, tu le sais alors je t'interdis de pleurer. Surtout pas à cause de moi. Je suis content que tu n'aies toujours pas été convoqué. De mon côté, je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas faiblir.

_Yunho. _

MAI

Mon cher Jaejoong,

Merci encore une fois de ta lettre. Elles me font toujours autant plaisir. Cependant, il serait bien que tu montres un peu plus de prudence. Je t'ai prévenu pourtant. Tu as toujours eu cette attitude désinvolte, peut-être même un peu rebelle, mais tu es adulte maintenant, il est temps de grandir. Comme je l'ai fait un peu trop brutalement. Tu sais, après près d'un an ici, j'ai compris que les horreurs militaires étaient maintenant notre quotidien. Le détachement avec lequel nous prenons désormais les évènements me font peur parfois. Elles te feraient peur aussi. Mais tu dois savoir qu'en plus de l'horreur de cette guerre, plusieurs choses ont été montées en horreurs civiles, ce que tu exprimes dans ta dernière lettre en fait partie. Tu devrais faire attention.

J'espère tout de même te revoir un jour ... Que ne ferais-je pas pour être à tes côtés.

_Yunho_

JUIN 

Cher Jaejoong

Comment vas-tu ces jours-ci ? Ta dernière réponse était étrange. Provocatrice, tout comme toi. Cesses-donc ce petit jeu, il n'est plus de ton âge. Tu vas surement trouver que mes mots sont trop précautionneux, trop paternels n'est-ce pas ? Je vois déjà ta petite moue contrit en lisant ces quelques lignes. Il faut dire que je t'ai habitué à plus d'effusion. Je préfère encore te vexer, que tu penses avec rage et haine à ma froideur plutôt que de te causer des problèmes. Les ouvertures de courrier sont de plus en plus fréquentes, il faut dire que plus le conflit tire en longueur plus les rebelles se multiplient. Je te le répète, fais attention à ce que tu écris.

Tu es encore jeune, profite de ta vie !

_Yunho._

JUILLET

Cher Jaejoong,

Tu as reçu une demande de mariage ? Je t'ai toujours dit que ta beauté dépassait toutes les autres. Je ne plaisantais pas, regarde ce sont les femmes qui viennent te chercher. Je suis heureux pour toi. Tu devrais accepter. C'est une gentille fille, elle t'aime depuis l'école et sa famille à de quoi survenir à tes besoins, ce n'est pas négligeable avec les restrictions de la guerre. Je te le dis sincèrement, accepte et fonde cette famille dont tu as toujours rêvée. Accepte et oublie cette chaine que malgré moi je t'impose. Oublie-moi. Vie ton bonheur. Tu n'as pas encore été appelé, mais cela pourrait toujours arriver. Fais des enfants. Nous savons tous que l'Etat major est plus laxiste envers les jeunes pères.

Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire. Vis !

_Yunho_

AOUT

Cher Jaejoong,

J'ai reçu ton dernier mot avec surprise. Je sais que tu m'en veux. Tu contiens bien mal ta colère comme toujours. Mais ne le prends pas mal, tu ne devrais pas t'attacher comme cela au passé. Les mois passent, les hommes tombent et nul ne sait quand tout cela prendra fin. Si cela prend fin un jour. Ici tout le monde commence à douter, moi le premier. Dieu sait encore combien de temps je serai en mesure de te répondre. Je réalise peu à peu la chance que j'ai d'être encore en vie après tout ce temps, mais je réalise aussi que je t'enferme avec moi. Les insultes que tu m'as adressées me l'ont fait comprendre. Tu n'aurais pas dû refuser. Pas pour moi, à cause de moi, à cause d'une ombre lointaine qui hante ta vie.

Je te le répète, vis ta vie et oublie-moi.

_Yunho_

SEPTEMBRE

Jaejoong,

Ça ne veut pas continuer ainsi. Je ne peux pas répondre à des mots si ambigus, encore moins s'ils sont sincères. Je sais que tu cherches encore la provocation. Nous avons passé notre adolescence ensemble, ne crois-tu pas que je te connais ? Je sais que tu ne fais pas ça à mal, mais ne comprends-tu que ton obstination m'attriste ? Je ne veux plus de ces larmes séchées sur chaque lettre que je reçois. Chaque jour, je lutte pour survivre. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que de nous deux, tu es celui au bord de la mort. Et tu sais que c'est la pire éventualité pour moi. Je crois que ça suffit. Il est temps de prendre ton envol. Les forces ennemis faiblissent, la semaine prochaine, nous ferons une attaque de front, probablement la dernière ont-ils dit. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, fais-le un peu pour toi. Tu ne peux pas t'inquiéter pour un mort. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses si je ne suis pas en mesure de te jurer que je vivrais le reste de mes jours à tes côtés.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je pense que notre correspondance continue de t'enchainer. C'est pourquoi, quoi qu'il arrive dans les semaines à venir, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de t'écrire. Tu vas m'en vouloir, probablement m'insulter encore, peut-être continuer à m'écrire pendant quelque temps, mais tu finiras par comprendre que c'est pour ton bien. Comme ça, un jour tu finiras aussi par m'oublier. C'est le mieux pour nous deux, parce que si je ne suis pas avec toi, je suis déjà mort.

_Yunho._

OCTOBRE

**Il l'avait appris avec stupeur, la nouvelle avait fait le tour du pays en quelques heures : la guerre était finie. Cela faisait quelques semaines désormais que la vie tentait de reprendre son cours normal, enterrant comme un mauvais rêve les vestiges de cette période d'abomination. Les écoles rouvraient, certains hommes partis au front retrouvaient avec bonheur les bras de leurs épouses, les enfants quittaient enfin l'enfermement que la crainte des bombardiers avait provoquée … oui la vie reprenait son cours. Et comme tous les autres Kim Jaejoong tentait de faire de même. Il avait envoyé beaucoup de lettres à Yunho, le menaçant, lui jurant qu'il l'attendrait toute sa vie s'il le fallait, qu'il tiendrait parole envers et contre tout. **

**Sa dernière lettre à son amour, il l'avait envoyé au quartier général, l'endroit où les soldats étaient maintenant démobilisés. **

**Cependant, il savait que ces efforts de renouveau, d'effacement du passé étaient illusoires. Les traces d'épouvante étaient partout. Et chaque jour un peu plus, l'espoir de retrouver ceux qui n'étaient pas encore rentrés faiblissait. Certainement ne rentreraient-ils jamais. **

**Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Yunho. **

**Le cœur et l'estomac noué, comme tous les matins de bonne heure, alors que le soleil montait lentement dans le ciel dégagé, Jaejoong attendait sur le petit chemin l'arrivée du facteur. **

**Sur sa bicyclette, se faufilant gaiement entre les petites bâtisses du village, l'homme arriva enfin. Le visant rayonnant, comme toujours, l'employé des postes le salua et arrêta son modeste petit deux roue sans prendre la peine d'en descendre. De son air toujours affectueux, le jeune homme ouvrit sa besace et en tira une enveloppe aux couleurs ternies qu'il tendit à l'impatient.**

**Jaejoong attrapa son bien de ses mains tremblantes. Son regard s'assombrit brusquement, constatant avec douleur qu'il connaissait le document. Il le connaissait même fort bien pour y avoir apposé lui-même l'adresse de son ancien amant sur laquelle trônait maintenant les traces d'un tampon rouge sang «inconnu à cette adresse».**

**Tout comme son esprit, en une seconde, son monde entier s'évapora. Ne laissant en lui qu'un vide immense, béant, douloureux. **

**Oubliant celui qui sans le savoir fut le messager de son malheur, il s'éloigna. Les jambes lourdes, le corps secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, il marcha. Il marcha sans but, luttant contre les larmes, conter l'horreur que lui provoquait cette simple lettre froissée entre ses doigts crispés. **

**Alors qu'il n'avait parcouru que quelques dizaines de mètres entre les herbes sauvages, il s'effondra, à bout de forces. À genoux, écorchant ses jambes et son vêtement abîmé, il déversa son flot de perles déchirantes sur l'enveloppe devenue illisible.**

**En face de lui, sans qu'il ne le remarque, éblouissant, le soleil fit enfin faveur de ses rayons, réchauffant sa chair frissonnante tandis que dans son dos, le vent qui balayait ses cheveux et séchait ses larmes se fit moins fort. Sur ses genoux griffés et légèrement imbibés de sang, une enveloppe au blanc éclatant se posa délicatement. Son regard flou et humide ne lui permit pas de distinguer correctement l'écriture penchée qu'il connaissait si bien. Ce furent deux bras aimant et un torse chaud dans son dos qui répondirent aux questions qu'il n'osait même pas se poser, provoquant à nouveau son flot de larmes, de bonheur cette fois. **

-Ma dernière lettre Jaejoong, je voulais te la remettre en main propre, **lui souffla une voix douce et bien connue près de son oreille. **

**Il tenta en silence de tarir les sanglots incontrôlables qui soulevaient le corps contre lui. Sa tête perdu dans son cou, il posa son regard sur le «je t'aime» au dos de l'enveloppe et la signature que Jaejoong contemplait désormais sans oser y croire. **

-Pour toujours... **murmura-t-il encore, resserrant son étreinte contre son cadet blotti. **


End file.
